Ridiculous
by love345
Summary: A day of Magic in the garden, But there are more things in this world more powerful than magic itself, Read and Find out ;)


**I'M BACK AND I MEAN OFFICIALLY! AND TOO CELEBRATE IV'E GOT A NEW CROSSOVER FOR YOU ALL XXXX**

**Okay now being the British that i am I love Harry Potter! My favourite is the Prisoner of Azkaban as you can guess from this crossover, now the scene I enjoy most is the 'Ridiculous spell' scene, That was funny! I would like to point out if you have seen the movie only 4 people took part in it, so Iv'e added some of my ideas into this okay? xx **

**Plus I would like to thank my BFF (BEST FANFICTION FRIEND) Jazzy (Jbabe) for supporting me and letting me use some of her characters :) Plus I'd like to offer this gift to my other BFF (BEST FANFICTION FRIEND) Mickey (TPATFAN), I'm so proud of you graduating and I hope you've had fun back in your Home town xxxx This is for you and Jazzy =) Also to my other besties, Brianna (IamloveCynder) You make me laugh so hard girl, I love you for that xx And Carrie (Loreibelle) Missed you girl! Love your stories are amazing xx And Farah (Toon) Love your work girl, so cute. xx  
**

**Anyway Enjoy xxx ;)**

***Ridiculous* (Gnomeo and Juliet+Harry Potter, The Prisoner Of Azkaban crossover)**

The Sun began to rise over the hills of Stratford Upon Avon, The Humans were already getting up ready to leave their homes, but a certain garden on a street called Verona Drive was a Beautiful combined purple house with a huge garden, on this fine morning an elderly couple walked out their door, Jumping into their car and drove off, as they did the weathervanes on the roof began squealing and clucking down to the garden.

As they did, all the garden gnomes in the garden came to life moving around and greeting one another. But not only this garden, across the alley of this fine place, lives 2 stars crossed lovers with their 9 beautiful children, long ago there was a feud between the two colours of gnomes but thanks to the blue boy Gnomeo and the Red girl Juliet, There was peace between them. Gnomeo and Juliet fell instantly in love with one another when they first layed eyes on each other and now they were happily married with a huge but wonderful family.

Juliet was already downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone, when she wasn't looking, Her darling husband put his arms around her waist her back turned and started kissing her neck, as she leaned back into his arms for his touch.

'ooooo! Someone's a little Frisky this morning' she giggled

'Morning to you too baby' He flirted

'What's the occasion?' she asked

'Can't a guy kiss his wife' He laughed

'I suppose'

'Plus, I'm doing this now so I won't do it in front of the kids, You know what their like, Saying 'ewww' Every time we do this'

'Well they are our children Gnomeo, and be grateful that's the only thing they see' she flirted

'And you said I was Frisky this Morning' he laughed

'I love you' She sighed

'I love you more' He smiled kissing her lips

Just then then, 9 purple offspring came through the door, looking wide awake and very excited about something. They were very energetic kids, Just like their parents.

'Morning kids' Juliet Smiled

'Morning mummy' Kelly smiled, Kelly was having a piggyback ride on her older brother Jake's back giggling all the way.

'Jakey, put your sister down, Breakfast's ready'

'Okay mum' Jake said and put his sister down

'Hey dad' Jr greeted his dad with a fist bump **(I do that with my dad too)**

'Hey son, and my other wonderful energetic kids' Gnomeo laughed

'You can't blame us dad, we get it from you' Tyler explained

'Don't I know it?' He smiled, everyone tucked into their breakfast and everyone helped clean up.

'so any plans today?' Juliet asked

'Mum! Don't you know what today is?!' Violet asked

'What?' she asked

'THE WIZARD!' all the kids yelled

'Oh of course!' She laughed 'I forgot about that'

'Well he'll be here around mid-day so we better go get ready' Vanessa smiled

'Well what are we waiting for?!' the twins said at the same time as all the kids scattered, leaving Gnomeo and Juliet alone.

''Kids' He sighed

'no, 'our kids'' She said as they both laughed.

**Mid-Day**

Everyone in the garden, including Gnomeo, Juliet and the kids were all gathered, the adults and toddlers were sitting in the audience as the older kids were gathered in a circle. Every year, a wizard called professor Lupin would come to the garden and show the older children a magic spell to learn, so with an audience watching, the teenagers, Jr,Violet,Vanessa,Tyler,Jake,Benzin,Fuscia,Scarlett,Bennie,Londen,Jackson,Jennifer,Monty and Pablo were waiting for their teacher to arrive.

'ooooo!' I'm so exited' Jennifer squealed

'I know me too!' Bennie said jumping in excitement

'what do you think he's going to teach us this time?' Tyler asked

'who can say? But I hope its something evil' violet smirked

'my girlfriend ladies and gentleman' Jackson said proudly putting his Arm around her waist.

'well whatever it is, i want it to be cool!' Jake said

'of course it will be! This is professor Lupin we're talking about' Benzin laughed

'Me gustaria que date prisa y llegar hasta aqui ya' pablo said in Spanish

'never rush a wizard pablo, he'll be here any minute' Scarlett said

'this will be another spell to remember, its a good thing iv'e studied his work' Londen said proudly.

'your so smart, I love that about you' Jr smiled kissing her lips

'Guys save your kisses later, we've got a wizard to wait for' Vanessa said

'Which is when exactly?' Fuscia asked getting impatient

'I think we're about to find out' Monty pointed at the sky

Everyone looked up into the sky, and they saw a huge wardrobe floating down right in front of them! Suddenly a puff of smoke came a middle aged man wearing a grey suit, he had short ginger hair and a moustache and he little brown eyes and a goofy smile.

'Greetings Verona folk' he greeted as the everyone applauded him 'ah, what a lovely class to teach on a fine day, now are you all ready to do some magic?' He asked the teens

'YES!' The kids cheered

'good so today I'm going to be teaching you lot how to master the Ridiculous spell' he said as they all looked at each other confused

'what do you mean sir?' Benzin asked, just then as he asked, the wardrobe moved all by itself And started to shake! Making the kids jump in fright.

'intriguing isn't it?' The professor Asked as the wardrobe moved again 'would any one like to venture a guess as to what is inside?'

'That's a boggart' Scarlett announced

'very good Miss Scarlett' Professor asked as the wardrobe shaked still, as the kids backed off a little.

'now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?' He asked as Londen raised her hand 'yes miss Londen?' He pointed at her

'no one knows, Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of what a particular person fears the most and that's what makes them so...'

'so terrifying, yes very good' he smiled 'luckily, there is a very simple charm that can repel a boggart' he said as the wardrobe kept shaking 'let's practise it now, repeat after me...Ridiculous!' He said loudly

'Ridiculous' the children pronounced

'very good, A little louder, and more clear. Again...listen...Ridiculous!'

'Ridiculous!' The said loud and clear

'This class is ridiculous' Jackson whispered To Violet as she and he giggled

'Very good' the professor said 'well so much for the easy part, the in capitation Alone isn't enough, what really finishes the boggart is...laughter, you need to transform it into something that amuses you' he explained, the class looked very confused at this point. 'Hmmmm...perhaps a volunteer Uhhhh...Jake!' He pointed at Jake 'come forward if you please' he said as Jake came closer.

'now Jake, would you mind telling everyone what your most afraid of?' the professor asked

'well, I once was living with an adopted family , and my 'brother' brad was a bit of a handful, he used to mean to me which lead up to me being so terrified of him still' he explained

'I see, and I understand your in a relationship with Bennie' he said looking at Bennie

'yes, but I don't want that boggart turning into her either' he joked as the others laughed

'no no, it won't. I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. We don't need to hear it, as long as you see it. Now when i open that wardrobe, here's what i want you to do' the professor then whispered something into Jake's ear, making Jake look very shocked and surprised 'can you do that?' Lupin asked as Jake nodded 'now here's my wand, everyone will be taking part with this wand, Now are ready, on my count, one...two...three' he said as he opened the wardrobe doors.

Just then Jake's worst nightmare walked out of the that wardrobe, there stood a teenage boy, with black hair with an angry look on his face staring at Jake, Jake began to shake and swallowed hard. It was Brad!

'you little pest!' Brad said cracking his knuckles walking towards him

'Think Jake think!' Lupin whispered, Jake shook off fear and waved the wand

'Ridiculous!' He said loud and clear, suddenly Brad's clothes changed into Jake's Girlfriend's clothes! A knee long blue dress and a yellow jacket, this spell lead up to everyone laughing their heads off as Jake couldn't stop smiling and snickering.

'very good Jake, very good' Lupin laughed 'to the back Jake, OK everyone form a line' he said as everyone did that, Vanessa was in the front of the line.

'I want everyone to picture what they fear the most, and turn it into something...Funny' he said putting on some music 'next! Vanessa' he said as he looked at her 'concentrate'

Suddenly the boggart transformed from Brad into a huge black widow Spider! With nasty eight eight legs and a red mark on it's body, this lead Vanessa whimpering in fear but she stayed her ground, Vanessa had gained a lot of courage since her big adventure with her siblings. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared, the spider then started clapping it's fangs at her as if he was going to eat her.

'wand at the ready Vanessa! Wand at the ready!' Lupin said

'Ridiculous!' She yelled as the was now struggling to stand up for eight roller skates were attached to it's legs, everyone was again laughing as Nessa handed the wand to the next contestant, Fuscia.

'get ready Fuscia' Lupin yelled as the boggart changed into a sixty foot long snake hissing and showing it's fangs, Fuscia's eyes went wide open with fear but stood brave.

'Ridiculous!' She waved the wand at the snake as it turned into a Jack in the box, once again everyone laughed.

'And next!' Scarlett was next and waited for the boggart to do it's worst, just then it transformed into a pack of wolves circling her as she quivered.

'Come on sis! You can do it!' Benzin encouraged her

'ridiculous' just then, a bunch of rat traps were clipped to the wolves as they were running around yelping in pain as everyone again laughed, Scarlett then handed the wand to her brother.

'knock em dead dude!' Jackson yelled, the boggart then transformed but no one could see what.

'what's going on?' Nothing's here' Benzin said confused

'uhhhh babe, look down' Vanessa pointed to the floor and revealed loads of scorpions crawling on Benzin's feet as he yelled trying to shake then off

'The spell Benzin!' Lupin reminded him as Benzin held the wand in his hand

'Ridiculous' And just when a scorpion was about to sting him, all the rabbit's tails, Again everyone laughed as he gave the wand to Jennifer.

'You were amazing and brave' Nessa smiled at him

'thanks, so were you' he smiled embracing her and kissing her

Jennifer waited for the boggart to change to what she feared and boy was she right! It changed to all sorts of scary clowns laughing like crazy.

'Clowns? Really?' Violet asked confused

'This is why we never go to the circus!' Monty huffed

Jennifer stood there trying not to look so scared but it was really hard not to be, she held the wand and...

'Ridiculous' Buckets of water were thrown over the clowns revealing their normal faces and were then sitting on the ground in a bad mood, many giggles were heard from the audience and Jennifer handed the want to Bennie.

Bennie looked quite confident but you could still see the fear in her eyes, Just then a dark figure appeared in front of her, the figure was holding a big sife and had bones as hands, and you couldn't see his face. Bennie was afraid of the grim Reaper!

'Come on Bennie! you can do it!' her sisters encouraged her, The reaper was about to strike her with the sife until...

'Ridiculous!' Bennie had turned his sife into a huge candy cane as the reaper threw a tantrum! Everyone laughed as Bennie took a few bows gloating what she did, Jake was sighing with a puppy love smile on his face. Bennie then gave the wand to the next person, Jackson.

'Iv'e always wondered what Jackson was afraid of' Londen said

'Well keep wondering 4 eyes because I'm not scared of anything' he gloated. And this is where he was wrong! the boggart then transformed into two velocipraptor **(dinosaurs in case your wondering) **With sharp teeth and claws. Jackson looked like he was going to wet himself, Jr and Benzin couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh my God that's Hysterical!' Benzin Laughed

'He's scared of Dinosaurs' Jr laughed harder

'SHUT UP! There scary! Did anyone see Jurassic Park?! he said whining

'I love that Movie' Jake smiled **(Me too)**

'Yeah It's not scary' Tyler said laughing

'It's scary to me!' Jack snapped

'Less talking, more casting' Lupin said as Jackson waved the wand.

'Ridiculous!' suddenly out of nowhere two meteors came crashing down on the dinos. Much to Jackson's relief.

'Huh! That was easy' He smiled

'You were soo scared' Londen teased and giggled

'Ok Einstein, Your turn!' Jackson handed her the wand as she took her place, Then the boggart turned into someone everyone in the garden recognised, Her father Paris!

'What the Hell?!' Scarlett said confused

'You're scared of your own father?!' Jackson began laughing as did Violet

'No! Just when he's mad at me for getting a low grade...oops' She turned to her 'dad' and saw a piece of paper with a D on it.

'A D?! A D GRADE?! He yelled 'PATHETIC CHILD! YOUR A STUPID GIRL! NO FIT TO CALL A DAUGHTER! STUPID! PATHETIC!' The tone seemed to send shivers down Her spine, Londen knew her father wasn't like that. But her nightmares was this particular thing, which was weird because her father has never hurt her like how this boggart is right now, This was making her scared and making her eyes water a little.

'I'm sorry papa! I'm so sorry' She was down on her knees and crying and covering her ears to prevent her 'father's' angry voice

'Your no daughter of mine! Too pathetic!' he yelled

Jr who was watching this, was feeling for his girlfriend, He Hated to see her so scared and he wanted to protect her from this evil shape shifter! Lupin said you can't interfere physically with this test, But emotionally he could!

'Londen! Babe! The spell!' Jr yelled 'Ignore him, That's not your dad, He's a kind man who'd hold you and tell you it's gonna be okay from a D grade, Use the spell!'

Jr was right! Londen knew her dad too well, She knew he'd never become like that! She shook off her fear and stood up to the Boggart

'Ridiculous!' suddenly the paper in the Boggart's hand turned into a trophy! Londen smiled and walked up to it.

'I'll take that' she snatched the trophy from him and hit him on the head with it as he jumped around in pain, leading everyone to laugh, Vanessa high fived her as Londen Jumped into Jr's arms

'I owe you' she smiled

'It's fine' He said kissing her forehead

'Who's next?' Lupin asked

'ME ME ME!' Tyler grabbed the wand and waited for what was in store for him. The shape shifter then turned into a ghost with a horrible pale look on its face and let out a terrible scream! causing Tyler to cover his ears and looking frightened

'Come on bro! Send that ghost back to the dead!' Jake encouraged him, Tyler stood brave and held the wand

'Ridiculous!' The ghost turned into a balloon with all the air coming out of it, Hovering over everyone and landed on the floor with everyone laughing and Tyler smiling

'very good Tyler, Next' Tyler handed the wand to his sister Violet who looked very confident. The boggart then shape shifted into another girl who looked very muscular, without a warning, She charged at violet and punched her in the gut! Causing Violet to fall to the ground in pain

'Violet!' Jackson tried to go and help her but The professor stopped him

'Do not interfere!' He said

'Loser! Loser!' The boggart mocked As Violet looked scared of what just happened

'I still don't understand what she's afraid of' Fuscia said

'Humiliation.' Jr said 'She hates it, but mostly, She fears it.'

'Violet! the spell' Lupin yelled

'I don't need a spell for this!' She said angry, She walked up to that B-I-T-C-H and punched her in the face! She took the trophy from her and whacked the boggart across the head with it, Making the boggart fall. She smiled as everyone laughed and applauded.

'Very good my dear' Lupin laughed as Violet gave the wand to Monty as he prepared for the what was waiting for him.

'Bring it on baby!' he said, the boggart turned into a giant black bird with sharp claws and beak, and it kept squawking at him

'Eeep!' Monty froze

'really? birds?' Scarlett said

'Hey! none of you have been carried off by a bird! Tyler! Jake! back me up!' he said

'He's got a point' Tyler said

'He was once' Jake announced

'Come on Monty! show him what you've got!' Bennie yelled, Monty waved the wand and...

'Ridiculous!' the bird's feathers were all plucked off leaving it all pink and shivering, As Monty couldn't stop laughing just like everyone else

'Nice work bro' Jennifer smiled

'Next please' Lupin said as Pablo came to the front, The boggart then turned into a giant great white shark that was floating in the air! Magic can be creepy!

'How's it doing that without water?' Londen wondered

'I don't know but its scaring me too!' Vanessa said creeped out by the shark

'Ready Pablo' The professor said

'Ridiculo!' The shark's teeth suddenly disappeared laving it toothless as everyone laughed

'Bravo Pablo, And who's next?' Lupin asked

'Me' Jr walked up next, he was the last one and also looked confident and scared at the same time

'Get ready Jr' Lupin said as the boggart suddenly disappeared! Confusing everyone but not as much as Jr, Just then a vision appeared before him showing him his family! except his family was being very horrible to him!

'Your a rubbish son!' 'Gnomeo' said

'We're better off without you!' Violet yelled

'Happier without you' Tyler smirked

'You were a mistake from the beginning!' Juliet yelled in his face

'No! Liars! Ridiculous!' Jr waved the wand but the spell did not work, so the the fear continued. Jr had never been more hurt or afraid than right now! Just then Londen appeared before him too.

'I never loved you! I just took you for granted! You are nothing to me! Plus I'm way out of your league! I hate you!' She yelled

'Please stop! Stop! Ridiculous!' He tried the spell again but it still wasn't working! Jr was still hearing the horrible words around him as they kept hurting him, He knelled to the ground in fear!

The others were confused on why the spell wasn't working, Londen was feeling terrified over her boyfriend and ran up to Professor Lupin

'Professor! what's going on?!' She asked concerned

'I have no idea, Iv'e never seen this type of fear before, It's as if he's afraid of not being loved' Lupin explained

'So what can stop it!?'

'I don't know, but I'm afraid It's something much powerful than magic' He said as she ran to the others

'Guys! what do we do?! she asked

'I don't know, but all I know is that this is his worst nightmare, we've heard him scream about this at night every now and again' Violet explained

'Yeah, and there's only one thing that can calm him down' Tyler said

'And possibly stop this torture for him' Jake said

'what? What?!' Londen asked desperately

'You' Vanessa smiled

'Me?!' Londen asked smiling as she felt her heart melt slightly

'Your the one thing that makes feel good about himself, you make him feel stronger, Your his wand Londen' Nessa giggled

Londen ran up to Jr who was terrified of the visions, he looked at Londen and smiled

'I Love You Jr!' She said and crashed her lips against his as he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Just than, The visions of Jr's fear turned into happy Memories of his past with his family and friends.

He and his dad lawnmower racing, helping his mum in the garden, Video games and soccer with his brothers, Swimming with his sisters, playing tag and piggyback rides with his younger siblings and hanging out with his two best friends, Benzin and Jackson. But mostly it was he and Londen spending time together as a couple, Their first date, first kiss and just being an in love couple.

Instead of laughing, everyone said 'aww' to this cute young couple

'ok, now we're even' Jr laughed and kissed her again

'Thank you Jr, may I have my wand?' The professor asked as Jr handed him his wand, The professor than turned the Boggart into a bouncy ball as it bounced into back into the wardrobe, back where it belonged. Everyone then applauded him for once again he had done a fine job with his magic.

'Well, I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves today, this has been a very entertaining day for us all and I hope you'll remember that spell the next time i'll see you, Now I must be on my way, oh but before I go, Jr, Londen, Come forward if you please' He asked as they stepped closer to him

'Yes sir?' they asked

'I just wanted to say how impressed I am with the pair of you, I guess there are more powerful things than magic in this world' He complimented

'There is sir, Its called love' Jr smiled putting his arm around Londen's waist

'You both make a wonderful couple' He smiled

'Thank you' Londen smiled

'Well then, I must be off now, Good day' He then turned into a puff of smoke and as it cleared, Professor Lupin and the wardrobe had gone! Everyone in the garden applauded the kids as they bowed and smiled

'Well, that was a show I won't forget' Juliet laughed

'Yeah, Its a shame the toddlers and the adults have to sit and watch whereas the teenagers can have fun' Gnomeo complained

'Oh your such a baby' Juliet teased

'Waa Waa Waa' Gnomeo mocked like a baby and kissed his wife, Just then all their kids came running up to them

'Mummy! Daddy! Did you see us?!' Vanessa squealed

'Yes we did honey, You were all wonderful' Juliet kissed them all

'I was terrified of mine' Jake shivered

'Let me know if that boy comes anywhere near you son' Gnomeo said

'Yeah, I'll show him who picks on my brother!' Violet informed him

'Thanks sis' Jake smiled, Everyone had gotten used to Violet's good side since her adventure in the Jungle changed her attitude

'Hey where's Jr?' Tyler asked, as they all turned around to see him with Londen

'I think we'll leave him alone for a while' Gnomeo whispered as they all headed for home

Jr and Londen had their arms wrapped around each other gazing into each other's eyes

'After today, Its made me realise how much i need you in my life' Jr smiled

'I feel the same way, just remember i'm always, going to be here for you' Londen sighed

'You didn't think i was being a coward do you?'

'Jr, everyone is a coward when it comes to their worst fears, Even Violet' she giggled

'I suppose' he said

'Nessa told me you have that nightmare every now and again'

'That's true, That nightmare keeps me up at night' Jr said

'So what stops it?' She asked

'Thinking about you' He smiled

'Awwwww' she sighed

'You have no idea of how lucky I am to have you'

'I'm so lucky to have you in my life too'

'I love you' Jr sighed

'I love you more' She smiled

'I love you the most'

'Oh shut up and kiss me' She flirted

'With pleasure, Come here' He grabbed her by her waist and dipped her into a kiss and for the rest of the day, they were together.

Back in the Laurence garden, Gnomeo and Juliet were wrapped in each other's arms looking up into the clouds.

'Mum! Where's Autum's pacifier?' Violet asked her mother as she came to them with Autumn in her arms

'In the kitchen. why?' Juliet asked

'I'm putting her down for a nap' She replied

'Oh thank you dear' Juliet smiled as violet walked away with the baby

'You know, I'm still trying to get used to her being so lovely' Gnomeo Laughed

'Yeah me too' She giggled as they went back to staring in the sky, Gnomeo looked at his watch and wondered

'When do you think Jr will be back?' Gnomeo asked

'Leave him, He needs to spend time with the one he loves' Juliet smiled

'You mean Londen?'

'Of course'

'The one he loves you say?' he smirked

'Yeah, let him have it, he wants to spend time with her' Juliet smiled

'Just like how I need to' He flirted

'I like the sound of that' She flashed her eyes at him, He picked her up bride-style and carried her into their bedroom.

There are many things in this world that are more powerful than friendship, Hate and any other emotion. And that thing...

Is called Love.

**THE END**

**Now I know what your thinking but this was only one chapter so there you go. Now next to Gnomeo and Juliet, Jr and Londen are other favourite gnome couple too! So that's why there were some stuff about them. I just Thought It would be cute xxx Again I'd like to thank Jazzy for letting me borrow her gnomes, I hope you enjoyed this girl :) and to the gang, Your all amazing xxx Ta Ta for now =)**

**Let me know what you think =) Love you all xx**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
